


Break Up

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Jasper is leaving Murphy.





	Break Up

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah.”

Sometimes Jasper was too honest, and it was those times that Murphy didn’t know how to handle him. So, he picked fights. He made mean jokes. He acted like he didn’t give a fuck when really, Jasper might have been the one thing he did care about. He was a shit boyfriend.

He didn’t use to be. Not before his mum died. He was sweet to Jasper before his mum died, but now…he wasn’t. Maybe that’s why this was happening.

“Then why are you leaving me?” Murphy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Jasper with disbelief in his eyes.

Jasper shook his head and wiped the back of his hand across his face. He was crying. He was crying, but he was the reason this was happening. “I think it’s better this way,” Jasper said. “You’re not yourself, and you won’t let me help you.”

“But you love me.” Murphy said. That should have been enough. That should have been enough for Jasper to unpack his bag and apologise for ever thinking about going away. Murphy didn’t want him to go away.

“I do.” Jasper said. “I really, really do.” He pulled out the next t-shirt from the draw and looked at it. It was an old Bob Dylan t-shirt that he stolen from Murphy when they first started going out. He placed on the bed, far away from his suitcase.

“That’s yours,” Murphy said. “I gave it to you.”

Jasper laughed. Bitter. It didn’t sound right coming from him. “You didn’t really though, did you?” He said. “I took it. You never argued. Now I’m giving it back.”

“Please don’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to remember me.” Murphy said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Jasper sighed. “I’ll always remember you. I love you.”

“Then stay.”

Jasper shook his head. “I have to finish. Bell is going to be picking me up soon.”

“Are you fucking him?” Murphy asked, suddenly angry.

“What?” Jasper said. “No, no I’m not fucking Bellamy. He’s just got room to spare right now. I’ll be staying with him for a bit.”

“You wouldn’t need to be staying anywhere if you just stayed here.”

Jasper closed his eyes. “I can’t,” He said. “You’re not the person I know you as. I can’t be around you when you’re like this.”

“So, if I get back to normal, you’ll stay.”

“Murphy -,”

“Will you?” He said, desperate to hear Jasper say that he would. Murphy walked across the room and took Jasper into his arms. He laid his head against the other man’s back and closed his eyes, holding him tighter. “Will you?”

Jasper whimpered. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was depressed. Can you tell?
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
